


Still the One

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Alexander Kerfoot, Female Colton Parayko, Female Mitch Marner, Fluffy, Sappy, Women in the NHL, female claude giroux, female jaden schwartz, female nolan patrick, female robert thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Through everything, it's nice to have someone to fall back on, who can lift you back up when you need it, who always has your back.
Relationships: Brayden Schenn/Jaden Schwartz, Danny Briere/Claude Giroux, J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot, Joel Edmundson/Colton Parayko, Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid, Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Kudos: 26





	Still the One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Still the One" by Shania Twain

1.When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love

Alexandria Kerfoot had never had anyone look at her the way JT did, the way he looked at her from day one. And it scared her a little. He looked at her like she was the best thing he had ever seen. Like she was the answer to every question he ever had. Like she was better than she actually was. Like he loved her. And that was before they had spoken more than a couple words to each other.

And from the first time he held her hand, he touched her like she was a treasure. And she had never had anyone who treated her like that. Not even her first boyfriend was as gentle with her as JT was. 

When he told her he loved her for the first time, it was over a candlelit dinner at home (JT had paid Josty fifty bucks to leave for the night). And he was the first boyfriend she had had who put in so much effort to make her feel appreciated, to make her feel loved. She couldn’t help the tears that followed and rushed to assure him that it wasn’t a bad thing.

And she loved him so much it hurt sometimes. She loved him so much, she was prepared to let him go when she got traded. Because he deserved to have a girlfriend who was there, who wasn’t thousands of miles away. But he refused to let her do it. Because he loved her so fucking much and he couldn’t imagine not having her. 

Because somewhere along the way, Alexandria Kerfoot became the one person JT couldn’t live without. And that was why he found him, on one knee, in the middle of a Toronto street, asking her to marry him.

And nothing could have prepared him for the rush of joy he felt when she said yes.

2.Looks like we made it. Look how far we've come, my baby. We mighta took the long way, we knew we'd get there someday.

Eddy and Colton took the long way to get together - danced around each other for years. Because Eddy was a “Bad Boy” and Colton was the stereotypical Nice Canadian Girl. She dressed up like a Disney Princess for their Halloween hospital visit and for the locker room visit. Like a full on Cinderella dress. 

And she was just so much better than Eddy deserved. But she wanted him back and that threw him for all kinds of loops. And when she kissed him in the locker room after winning the fucking Stanley Cup, he was gone and he had no interest in giving her up anytime soon. 

And he wasn’t going to let distance get in the way of them. Because he had wanted for so long. So he surprised with regular flower deliveries - anything but roses. They had carefully planned out skype dates. They texted constantly and tried to talk once a day.

She told him the flowers weren’t necessary, that she wanted to be with him because she loved him. She didn’t expect anything from him in return. 

And he told her that he knew that but it didn’t mean he didn’t want to do things like that for. Because there had never been anything that made him feel happier than making her smile.

She had gone bright red and he found himself falling for her all over again.

3.They said, "I bet they'll never make it", but just look at us holding on. We're still together, still going strong.

Nolan wished she could call Claude-Marie, but the Captain wasn’t to be disturbed. Danny’s boys were all home from college for the week, so she was home for the duration (when she could be) and it wouldn’t be good for anyone who pulled her away. 

So Nolan was stuck with Carter to help her get ready for her anniversary dinner with Travis and she loved the goalie but he was not good at this. From making awful dress suggestions, to almost spilling her good foundation when he was playing with it, to suggesting more and more ridiculous hairstyles could try.

And the only reason he was there was because she was nervous. Not that Travis ever gave her a reason to be. But this was their second anniversary. It was a big deal. And Travis had something up his sleeve. Provy kept saying that he was going to propose and - while Nolan didn’t expect it at all - it wasn’t totally outside the realm of possibility. TK had been jokingly proposing to her since before they got together.

And then Carter makes an off-handed comment about it and Patty fucking spirals. Because she loves Travis so much more than she thought possible and the thought of him proposing is A LOT and she doesn’t want to think about it because she doesn’t want to get her hopes up. Because eventually Travis is gonna realize she’s not that special and Nolan’s gonna have to give the ring back to him.

And like he sensed Nolan’s crisis, Carter made her look at him and told her that Travis was ass-backwards in love with her and that he had wanted to make this night perfect. And then he ruined it by trying to talk Nolan into the God-awful yellow dress she had only bought because her sisters insisted that she needed color in her closet.

Travis does actually semi-propose, mostly telling Nolan that it’s coming and to be ready. He gives a whole big speech about how every major event in his future, he sees her at his side for. And how he didn’t want to propose on their anniversary because that felt like a cop out. But when the perfect moment came, he would know. 

And Nolan swore she didn’t tear up. And also thought a large “fuck you” in Nico’s general direction, hoping it reached him, for doubting the relationship. Because if she knew one thing, it was that she and Teeks were going the distance. And she knew that if she ever forgot that, Travis would be there to remind her.

4.(You're still the one) You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life. (You're still the one) You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss good night.

Robbi had loved Matthew since she was sixteen. Since then, he had been a constant. If she wasn’t feeling well, he was there to make her feel better. If she stumbled, he was there to pick her back again, to help her find her footing. If she thought she had a terrible game, he was there to tell her that it was just one game and that she was good at hockey, to remind her that to be a woman in the NHL she had to be just that much better and that no one on her blamed her. If she had a good game, he always made the effort to let her know as soon as possible.

To be honest, she didn’t think they were going to last after he was drafted. She thought he would wait to break up with her until the end of Summer when he left for Prospect Camp and that would be it. 

But it never came. And they were still going strong after three years. Taryn told her, at least once a week, that Matthew was going to marry her. Robbi would roll her eyes, but something in the way Walt and Chantal reacted made her think it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. 

And after three years, Matthew still sent him good morning and good night texts. Still treated Robbi like she was the greatest person ever. Still loved her with his whole being and sometimes it was so much that Robbi felt smothered by it - in a good way. Because she knew that no matter how much she hated herself on the bad days - when she had a bad game, when social media got bad, when she just couldn’t put on a smile - that Matthew loved her enough for the both of them. 

5.Ain't nothing better, we beat the odds together. I'm glad we didn't listen, look at what we would be missing. They said, "I bet they'll never make it", but just look at us holding on. We're still together, still going strong.

Sixteen years old. That’s how old Jaden was when Brayden, at seventeen, kissed her for the time. And they had been together ever since. They had survived Juniors and College, their draft years, playing professionally on different teams. They had survived every single challenge that came with all that distance and time apart. They had mastered skype dates and sexting, brutal honesty and sweet nothings, misunderstandings and brutal fights, almost breakups and understated makeups.

So when Brayden was traded to St. Louis, he couldn’t help feeling excited. Because - for the first time - they could be a normal couple. When he called her, his first question was if he should start looking for an apartment - after all, they hadn’t ever shared a living space in all their years together, not long term. Because, yes, they had off-seasons, but that also meant they had their own training activities they participated in.

She had called him dumb (which wasn’t off-brand for her) and said that when she saw the alert she started making room in her closet. It had made him smile ridiculously and the guys he was on his golf trip with started chirping him immediately

Before Game 7 against Boston, he met up with his parents and slipped his mom the box he had carefully kept hidden since the previous Summer, waiting for the right time, and telling her that it was about time.

And when they had won, and taken their Saski picture with the Cup, Brayden got down on one knee, and everything up Jaden faded away - the cameras, the crowd, the noise, their families and teammates - and it was just her. The girl was his dreams. And she had nodded, and cried, and denied crying, and then punched him in the shoulder for making her cry even more on National Television because, yeah, the cameras were on them. 

But the only thing Brayden cared about in that moment was standing in front of him, still so much shorter than him in her skates, smiling up at him with happy tears filling her eyes and he had to kiss her again.

6.(You're still the one) You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life. (You're still the one) You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss good night.

If anyone had asked Connor at the Draft if he and Mitchie would still be together in four years, they would have been surprised at how quickly he answered with the affirmative. And how sure he sounded. 

But there were two things that Connor McDavid knew to be fact:

1.He was good at hockey.  
And 2. Michelle Marner had been the girl of his dreams since he was sixteen years old.

And they made no move to hide the relationship when they both started getting more and more attention. Because the one constant thing they had was their relationship (and Dylan). And they continued to be a topic of conversation as they continued to rise - Mitchie forging her own path in the NHL, making a name for herself outside of being McJesus’ girlfriend (though she was still referred to as just that by those wanting to tear her down).

It had been a running joke in their draft class that it was only a matter of time before they got married (and they were well aware of it) and Connor knew he was gonna marry her someday. But only when he knew she was ready - because he knew she had goals she wanted to accomplish before she got married, that it was hard enough to forge a path for her as just his girlfriend.

That didn’t mean they didn’t talk about it. It came up. Frequently. They had the whole wedding planned out. They were going to ask Stromer to officiate because he was so important to them both. It would be the stereotypical July hockey player wedding. Mitchie wanted sunflowers. Conor refused to have Leafs Blue as one of their colors, regardless of the very convincing case Mitchie had made (she had sent him of photo of herself in a lacy bra and pantie set in Leafs Blue - to which he responded that it wouldn’t matter how good she looked in the color because she wouldn’t be the one wearing it). They settled on Green and Gold. Leon was going to be Connor’s best man and apparently Willy and Auston were duking it out over who got to be Mitchie’s (it was gonna be Auston, but she didn’t want to break that news to Willy yet).

And he had his grandmother’s engagement ring ready to go when Mitchie was ready. Because if there were two things he knew for sure it was:

1.He was still really good at hockey.

And 2. Michelle Marner was still the girl of his dreams and he was gonna marry her someday.

7.I'm so glad we made it. Look how far we've come, my baby.

Danny didn’t think this day would ever come. He had dared to hope for it, but he didn’t think it ever would. He didn’t think he would be standing in in front of a lake as Claude-Marie walked down the aisle toward him, the train of her white dress longer than she had wanted (her mother had told her that since wasn’t having a Catholic ceremony, then her dress WOULD have a train and Claude-Marie had given up on the fight at that point).

And Danny felt himself tearing up a little, vaguely aware of the boys laughing at him.

The ceremony was a blur, he was vaguely thankful they had Hartsy officiating. They did photos - his favorites were the ones with the boys (they had always adored Claude-Marie from the moment she came into their lived and they were probably happier than Danny was when she agreed to marry him). They shared their first dance, cut the cake (she smashed it in his face and when he tried to return the favor, most of it ended up in her hair and making her laugh - he hoped someone had taken of picture of that moment), and speeches were given - her Baby Flyers giving one that made her tear up a little right before the boys gave there, which broke the dam.

But the best part, at the end of the day, was being able to call this woman - the woman he’d wanted for a long, felt guilty about wanting, who he loved - his wife. 

They had come a long way, survived a lot, and it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as proud of this one but I couldn't get the idea out my head.


End file.
